Steven Gets Grounded for a Long Time
''Steven Gets Grounded for a Long Time ''is a Warren Gets Grounded-style video out of Steven. Steven uploads a fake VHS opening for The Rescuers Down Under, but when Kate (Steven's mom) comes up, and she is upset at Steven for mimicking Warren's schemes calls a few visitors to come over to Steven's house for some discipline and the next day, he is forced to watch The Lion King. Transcript * (July 9, 2017) * Steven: I'm going to make a fake opening to The Rescuers Down Under. This one will be rated PG-13, released in 1940, and created by Warner Bros. I've seen Warren Cook make a lot of fake openings to many different Disney movies, so I should do the same. How hard can it be? * (20 minutes later) * Steven: Perfect! All I have to do now is upload this baby on YouTube. * Kate: Steven, what are you doing on YouTube? * Steven: Er, it's nothing, Mom. Absolutely nothing. * Kate: Be honest, Steven. I know you're up to something. * Steven: Fine. I was looking at some fake movie openings that Warren Cook made, and I decided to make a fake opening, too. I made a fake opening to The Rescuers Down Under. * Kate (400% voice): Steven! How dare you upload a fake VHS opening on YouTube? You know The Rescuers Down Under was made by The Walt Disney Company in 1990 and rated G. It was NOT made by Warner Bros. in 1940 and rated PG-13. You know that making fake VHS openings or Bootlegs could get you sued by the companies that created those movies. Now I'll have to call some visitors to teach you a lesson! * Steven: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! Don't call any visitors! Please, I beg you! I don't want to be punished! * Kate: Say all you want, Steven, but that's what you get for making a fake VHS opening and uploading it on YouTube! * (50 minutes later after Kate calls some visitors to punish Steven and give him some discipline) * Kate: Steven, here are some visitors who will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and severe lesson. * Sarah: I'm Sarah West. I go by a lot of usernames on GoAnimate. Steven, why do you have to make a fake VHS opening to one of my favorite Disney movies? Why the woodpecker do you think it's from Paramount Pictures and was released in 1940? Everyone knows that the Walt Disney Company made that film in 1986. * Kooky: I'm Ludwig Von Koopa, also known as "Kooky". I'm the smartest and oldest of my Koopaling siblings and a well-known inventor. Steven, you're in trouble for not only making fake VHS openings, but also for lying to your mother. * Hop: I'm Lemmy Koopa, also known as "Hop". I'm the twin brother of Iggy, and we're the youngest of our Koopaling siblings. You're much worse than Dark Bowser. We're gonna punish you for your actions. * Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from the kingdom of Mewni. Steven, you'll be forced to become a fan of my show, and you are banned from making fake VHS openings. * Dorie: I'm Doremi Harukaze, also known as Dorie Goodwyn. I'm the pink Witchling. Steven, not only you'll lose priviliges to get some stuff made by Warner Bros., Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, TNT, TBS, The Lego Group, HBO, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Trickompany, Van Beuren Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, THQ, Midway, and Scott Cawthon, and you'll lose privileges to see films that are rated NC-17, PG-13, and R. * Caitlyn: I'm Pop Harukaze, also known as Caitlyn Goodwyn. I'm Dorie's little sister and the red Witchling. Steven, you will have to face the consequences and get held all the way back to preschool to think about what you did on YouTube. * Reanne: I'm Hazuki Fujiwara, also known as Reanne Griffith. I'm the orange Witchling. You're considered the worst lover of Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures, along with the other subsidiaries of Viacom and Time Warner, and even much worse than Dora the Explorer and Moe & Joe. * Mirabelle: I'm Aiko Senoo, also known as Mirabelle Haywood. I'm the blue Witchling. Your mom's not gonna get you anything for teens and adults or anything made by Warner Bros., Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, TNT, TBS, The Lego Group, HBO, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Trickompany, Van Beuren Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, THQ, Midway, and Scott Cawthon. You will be grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 19th, 2018! * Ellie: I'm Onpu Segawa, also known as Ellie Craft. I'm the purple Witchling. I won't allow you to daydream about the Looney Tunes until further notice which will be on the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 18th, 2018, because they are from Warner Bros. Pictures. * Mindy: I'm Momoko Asuka, also known as Mindy Santo. I'm the yellow Witchling. I'll call Santa Claus to only bring you lumps of coal for Christmas until you'll become a good boy who will follow the great golden path of the great Lion King Mufasa! * Hannah: I'm Hana Makihatayama, also known as Hana-chan or Hannah Johnson. I'm the white Witchling. You won't go to any fast food places like Burger King, Arby's, White Castle, KFC, Chuck E. Cheese's, Chick-Fil-A, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Peter Piper Pizza, Panda Express, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Little Caesars and Captain D's. * Mrs. Mendoza: I'm Mrs. Mendoza. You're considered the worst student I've ever had in my classroom, and the only things you will eat and drink are healthy foods and drinks like Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water that are Not expired and contaminated, or made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion. * Principal Collins: And I'm Principal Collins, and you are considered to be the worst student that I'll be going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year. * Noodle: I'm Noodle. * Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. * B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. * Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. * Foo: I'm Foo. * Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. We all hate you and we'll donate your Warner Bros., Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, TNT, TBS, The Lego Group, HBO, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Trickompany, Van Beuren Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, THQ, Midway, and Scott Cawthon stuff to the Save-Um Central. * Steven: Why must you you give me these awful punishments, people? All I did was upload something on YouTube. * Kate: I'm Sorry, Steven, but you got inspired to make a fake VHS opening by seeing a well-known Internet troll make them and upload them on YouTube. Just for that, we'll have to punish you. Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water that are not expired, contaminated, or made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion are the only foods and drinks that you will have until the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 19th, 2018! * Sarah West: You will only read books that are not for teens or adults, related to your favorite hobbies, or made by Warner Bros., Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, TNT, TBS, The Lego Group, HBO, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Van Beuren Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon, like fairytales, Shimajirō books imported from Japan, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books, picture books, and beginning chapter books and graphic novels. * Star Butterfly: You'll only watch movies and TV shows that are rated G or PG and not made by Warner Bros., Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, TNT, TBS, The Lego Group, HBO, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Trickompany, Van Beuren Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, THQ, Midway, and Scott Cawthon such as The Lion King, Moana, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017), Aladdin, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan (1999), Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Frozen, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), Lady and the Tramp, The Little Mermaid, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Barney, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Lion Guard, Chloe’s Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Monica's Gang, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka and Shimajirō: A World of Wow. * Reanne: We'll ban you from going to concerts of your favorite modern pop artists. * Steven: Shut up, Reanne, you four-eyed loser! I wish I could send you back in time and kill you. * Reanne: How dare you? Nobody insults a Witchling. I'm going to cast a spell on you right now! * (Reanne casts a spell on Steven) * Reanne: Paipai ponpoi puwapuwa puu! Electrocute this naughty little boy! * (Steven gets electrocuted) * Steven: Ow-w! That hurt! * Kate: Steven, how dare you insult a magical girl and wish that they were dead? You know that magical girls can be rather violent when insulted. That's the last straw! Go to Bed right now! Starting tomorrow, you'll watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. * Steven: No, please, everybody, I'll be a good boy! I'm sorry! * Kate: Your apologies will not work, Steven. Now go upstairs to bed and starting tomorrow you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. * Steven: (crying upstairs to his bedroom in Spongebob's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Kate: Hello, Shimajirō Shimano. This is Kate speaking. * Shimajirō Shimano: (on the phone) Yes, can I help you? * Kate: You will not believe what Steven did today, he made a fake VHS opening. * Shimajirō Shimano: (on the phone) What?! Oh my god, Steven is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this. He will be forced to watch The Lion King both film and broadway with me and my friends and classmates everyday. Thanks for calling, my friends and classmates and I will pick him up and he will watch The Lion King. Bye. * Kate: Bye. * then hangs up her phone * (The next day, Steven got sent to detention and after school, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates have arrived to take Steven away when he got home.) * (July 10, 2017) * to: Steven's house after school. * Kate: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are now here to take you away! * Shimano and his friends and classmates arrived * Shimajirō Shimano: Come with me and my friends and classmates, Steven. You will watch The Lion King with me and my friends and classmates everyday. ' Hey mum so mum can we go to the park today please no said mum we are not going to the park today because it's cold outside' Why mum why can I go to the park today said Steven. Because it's very cold outside so let me wake up grandma before she get okay Steven. Okay said Steven. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Steven Gets Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West